


Stealing

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kinktober 2017, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Teagan knows one of the new recruits will try to steal his whiskey, as is the tradition. What he doesn't expect is the pretty vaultie to be the one to try, or how much he enjoys her attempt.





	Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 18: Daddy Kink

 

The monthly new recruit night meant a few things aboard the Prydwen. First, they’d go through a weeks worth of liquor in one night. Second, Kells would put them through the loudest drills the next day to exasperate hang-overs. Lastly, someone would be dared to break into Teagan’s locked shop to steal his coveted bottle of whiskey.

 

It was that last one that had him there, in his shop, nearing three in the morning. However, he knew better than to leave. One of these damned meetings never ended without a game of one-upsmanship that inevitably led them to target command staff. Maxson and Kells held grudges, which meant the Proctors were the best bet.

 

How many times had Ingram had her armor screwed with? Or Cade's files changed? Too many. The real jewel of any game was the whiskey, though.

 

The new recruit who nabbed that bottle of whiskey would have bragging rights forever, which meant once the level of alcohol exceeded the ability to make good choices, some brave and stupid young recruit would sneak in there, stealthy as a stampeding deathclaw, thinking they’d be the one to take his whiskey.

 

So far, none had succeeding, and some stupid part of him wanted to keep that distinction, like it was some point of pride.

 

He supposed men never really outgrew being children playing king of the hill.

 

A rattling caught his attention, making him sit up straighter. The laughter of the men down the stairs made him have to strain to catch the sound again.

 

Yeah, rattling.

 

He frowned, exiting his shop, tracking the sound up the stairs to the next level. Everyone should be asleep at this hour, other than those partaking in the fun downstairs. Was it a couple who scurried off to find a corner for some private time?

 

Maybe he was just getting old, but the idea of screwing up sex for young people seemed like a great use of his time.

 

He reached the mole rats, crouching down. Someone had tied a string around the leg of one of the mole rats, then attached empty tin cans to it.

 

Which was the exact sort of distraction that would tempt a Proctor away from his whiskey.

 

He moved fast, swinging around the stairs, then rushed for the still open door. The whiskey was on the table, which wasn’t where it had been. It meant someone had grabbed it but set it back down when he returned sooner than they expected.

 

This one was smart, or maybe less drunk that the others had been. Sobriety did wonders for a soldier's skill.

 

Teagan used his heel to snap shut the door, locking them both in. A flicker of light in the corner told him where the sneaky thief was hiding.

 

Stealthboys were wonderous items, but they had their limitations, and a big one was that if someone was actively looking for one, they weren’t hard to spot.

 

As if the recruit had realized the same thing, they bolted. Soft footsteps told him where as the whiskey disappeared, and they dove for their one way out.

 

The small opening of the cage through which he did business. The person must be small, or they must be really hopeful.

 

Teagan smacked his hands down, grabbing a handful of jumpsuit even if he couldn’t see it. He wrestled with the body, hands closing around the whiskey, which he pulled away and set on the far side of the table while he pinned the struggling body.

 

His hands reached for their belt, finding the humming stealthboy, before turning it off.

 

And he couldn’t even help his laughter.

 

It wasn’t just any recruit, it was Knight Nora Jacobs, Danse and Maxson's little pet project. The girl had moved up through the ranks fast already, smarter and better trained than most of the wastelanders they received.

 

She struggled, her top half through the small opening, bottom half still on his side. It meant he had her stuck, his arms grasping onto her hips, his body pinning hers.

 

And he wasn’t too old to realize exactly how deliciously inappropriate this position was.

 

“I’ll admit, Jacobs, you got further than anyone before you had. You almost got away.”

 

“Shouldn’t have had that extra serving of Fancy Lad Cakes.” She kicked a foot, but he used his thighs to restrain her legs, too.

 

“It wasn’t an issue of weight. I’m just paranoid enough that I’m hard to trick. Now, what should I do when I catch a thief?”

 

She sighed, body relaxing as she gave in to being caught. “I heard the last person you caught had to clean out the mole rat cage for a month.”

 

He rocked his hips forward. “That seems like getting off fairly easily.”

 

He expected her to snap at him, to tell him to release her, which he would, of course. He didn’t force himself on women.

 

Instead, she let out the softest moan he’d ever heard, one cut off on the tail end, like she’d just realized what she’d done.

 

“Oh, that’s a nice sound. Gives me all sorts of ideas about how to handle your infraction. Thinking we can skip the manual labor, can’t we?”

 

She didn’t answer, so Teagan ran his hands down her back, then rubbed them over her ass before grabbing tight. She gifted him another moan, this one not cutting off, but ending on a soft whine.

 

He moved to the side, pressing on hand down on her lower back before bring his other palm down with a smack on her ass.

 

She gasped, but he didn’t give her time to recover or think. He landed another blow on her other cheek, gaze locked on her jumpsuit covered ass.

 

Fuck, he’d love to see her naked like this, to see the way her ass shook after each hit. Maybe some other time.

 

He gave her two more swats before he paused, hand rubbing over the skin that had to be sore.

 

And the woman moaned. Low, breathless, so needy.

 

His lips tilted up. “You sorry yet? Come on, let me hear you say sorry. I can hear how needy you are, but I need to hear you apologize, first.”

 

She said something, but he didn’t catch it.

 

He landed another strike to her ass. “Speak up.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry for what?” Another blow.

 

“For trying to steal from you.”

 

He smiled at her petulant tone. He kicked her feet apart and struck over her cunt. With her clothing in the way, it wouldn’t hurt like if he’d spread her out in front of him, but it would string something fierce.

 

She gasped, jerking. “Fuck,” she said and then shuddered.

 

“That’s pretty unbecoming language for an apology.” He repeated the hit to her cunt.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy!”

 

He froze, hand still on cupping her between her legs. Daddy? Well, that one was new. Each time he hit new levels of perversion, he always had to do a self-check. What did he think about this? Was this something he was interested in?

 

Well, it seems his dick was very interested.

 

He pulled her back, so she was fully inside the shop, then turned and set her ass on the counter, her back against the metal screen. That flush on her cheeks was a damned fine sight. “Daddy?”

 

“I didn’t mean to-“ she stammered out.

 

“-hush, baby girl.” Teagan tilted her head back and drug his teeth over her pulse, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to draw a shiver from her. “You let Daddy take care of you, huh? Took your punishment well, so how about a reward?”

 

She nodded, hands going to his shoulders. “Yes. Fuck, yes please.”

 

“You have got to learn to control that mouth of yours,” he said as he unhooked the crotch of her jumpsuit. It was the good thing about these damned outfits, he supposed. Easy access for things like this. He pulled her underwear to the side to expose her cunt.

 

A few more moves and he had his undone, as well. His hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself and dragging the head of his cock over her slit. So damned wet already. “Such a good girl. You ready?”

 

She nodded, one heel going to his hip.

 

Teagan pulled her ass to the edge of the table for the best angle. He teased her with his cock, rubbing it against her clit once, before pushing into her.

 

A loud whine escaped her throat, so Teagan leaned forward and covered her mouth with his hand. As he filled her, he pressed his lips against her ear. “Hush, baby girl. You don’t want an audience, do you? Because if you make too much noise, everyone is going to come on down here and see me fucking you, and I have no plans to stop. Do you want that.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“So I’m going to keep my hand over your mouth. That okay?”

 

She nodded, trembling, hips jerking up in tiny motions, body begging him to move.

 

“You feel so damned good. You figure out yet why I told you they keep me locked up in here? And look at you, stumbling on in here anyway.” He pulled back before thrusting into her, as deep as he could, as deep as she could take him.

 

She was something. Pre-war, he knew. The command staff talked about all their new people, and Nora had been a point of discussion enough times. Even the small amounts of skin he saw were flawless. Hell, he’d love to strip her down, but they didn’t have time for that.

 

While fraternization wasn’t frowned upon, since more Brotherhood soldiers were always welcome, it also wasn’t intended to happen in the middle of the Prydwen like this.

 

Not that Teagan cared. Maxson could yell at him later if he wanted to. The tight heat of Nora’s body was worth any scolding.

 

Her moans vibrated through his palm, his other hand on her hip as he fucked her. She moved with him, head back against the metal screen.

 

“Never figured you’d be this willing. You walk around here like such a sweet thing, and here you are, moaning for Daddy, taking my cock. What a great surprise.” His hips snapped hard, a broken cry silenced by his hand. “Oh, that sounded good. You liked that, baby girl?”

 

She nodded, nails digging into his shoulders.

 

“I’m going to take my hand off your mouth, and you’re going to keep it down, won’t you? Good girl. You moan for me, and you better say what you know I want to hear when you come.” He pulled his hand off her mouth so he could slide both arms beneath her knees. He pulled them up, spreading her legs wide. “Touch yourself.”

 

She slid her hand to her clit rubbing it so fast he rhythm faltered for a moment. Damn, what a sight.

 

He used her legs as leverage to deepen his thrusts, fucking her as hard as he could. She took every thrust, body twisted to get more of him. Her free tangled into the metal screen behind her, gripping, knuckles going white.

 

Her moans were hardly quiet, but Teagan just couldn’t find it in himself to care. Not when he was so deep inside her, not when she was so damned tight.

 

Let her scream the doors off the Prydwen if she wanted. Hell, he could imagine Maxson’s face, annoyed, jealous. The young elder stared at Nora like he could already see her naked, and here she was, wrapped around Teagan instead.

 

“You close?”

 

“Yes, Teagan.”

 

He shifted his grip to pinch her ass hard. “That isn’t what I want to hear.”

 

Her cunt squeezed around him in response. Oh, they had to do this again. Every little kink he found in her lined up with his. Fucking special.

 

She tightened, head slamming back into the gate as she came. “Oh fuck, Daddy,” she whimpered, soft and too damned sweet for her own good.

 

Teagan held off his own orgasm as she seized around him, tightening and releasing in waves that made him grit his teeth until he couldn’t wait anymore. He came, spilling into her, her cunt still squeezing around him, taking every drop.

 

He groaned, not pulling out right away. His back ached, joints tired. This was why he didn’t have wild sex anymore, because he’d gotten to the age where he’d rather lie in a fucking bed where he could be comfortable.

 

But, hell, it was worth it.

 

He slipped out of her, grinning at the sight of his come leaking from her. As a Proctor, he knew Nora’s medical history. Cade had put in an IUD as part of her intake physical, which meant they didn’t have to worry about children.

 

Teagan readjusted her underwear to cover her slit, then fastened her jumpsuit again.

 

“I need to clean off,” she said, voice having gone soft and shy.

 

“Consider part of your punishment to go back to the festivities with my come leaking from you. It will help you remember not to try and steal from me again.”

 

She slid off the table, gaze darting away from her.

 

How did she manage to go from vixen to fucking adorable?

 

“Right. Well, thanks for letting me off easy.” Her teeth worried her bottom lip, like her brain was running circles over all the reasons this was a bad idea.

 

Teagan caught her arm before she left and pulled her back to him. He offered her a gentle kiss, unable to resist adding his own bite to her bottom lip.

 

He pulled away as he pressed the coveted whiskey bottle into her hands. “Go on, baby girl. Get back to your party.”

 

She grinned at the whiskey, then Teagan, before turning and heading back.

 

What was a little reputation worth if he could get a smile like that? Fuck, maybe she’d try to steal something else from him.

 

A man could hope.

 


End file.
